


Snake Eyes

by IneffableAlien



Series: Proverbs 20:12 [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bible Quotes, Caring Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Pining Crowley (Good Omens), Pre-Scene: Body Swap (Good Omens), Romantic Fluff, Senses, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Synesthesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 12:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableAlien/pseuds/IneffableAlien
Summary: When Aziraphale swapped bodies with Crowley, he had to adjust to a physical corporation that came with a radically different set of senses.





	Snake Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Don't get mad if I got it all wrong, I didn't go to school for science, okay? Just try to enjoy it.
> 
> EDIT: I joined AO3 a month ago and this is my first fic to break 100 kudos, thank you all so much!
> 
> There's now a sequel [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084179)!

“Oh,” Aziraphale breathed—in Crowley’s voice.

“Yeah,” said Crowley, who was now presenting as Aziraphale. They sat on Crowley’s California king bed, and neither of them had wanted to untangle their knit fingers, so instead, Crowley cautiously reached across their bodies and took Aziraphale’s—Crowley’s—other hand, too. Perhaps he felt emboldened because he was only gazing into his own face instead of the angel’s, although naturally he still trembled. They tenderly dropped their foreheads together, and Aziraphale’s eyes, but behind the eyelids of Crowley’s countenance, remained clenched shut.

“It’s more than a tad disconcerting, my dear,” Aziraphale murmured, and it was such a British, “stiff upper lip” sort of thing to say, because Crowley could hear, in the tenor of his own voice, that Aziraphale was a _lot_ more than “disconcerted”—he was very near nauseous. Crowley worried about that, because he wasn’t sure if Aziraphale could remember what sick was after they had invented sobering up.

_“Hey._ Whatever you’re feeling right now, it’s temporary, okay?” he said, achingly gentle as he nudged their noses. “That’s one of those human body things, remember?”

“Yes,” said Aziraphale quietly, tightening his grip on Crowley’s hands. “It’s _jussssst,_ a lot to take in, all at once.”

“I’m sorry,” Crowley mumbled, making a mental note that he would have to teach him later how to not hiss with that tongue. Baby steps. “I should have warned you better but, I’m just so used to it, I didn’t really know what to warn you about?”

“Do you, choose this? Do you think I can … turn it off?”

“No,” said Crowley sadly. “Standard feature with all my corporations, I’m afraid. She said, _‘Because you have done this, you are cursed more than all animals, domestic and wild. You will crawl on your belly, groveling in the dust as long as you live.’_ And I remember thinking, ha, joke’s on you, you silly bint, humans barely even out of the Garden and I figured out how to make legs. Took me a while to realize, She was being a lot more abstract than that, ineffable and all. After all, nobody says, ‘Legs are the window to the soul,’ do they?”

“And you can’t shapeshift a curse,” said Aziraphale, understanding.

“Right,” said Crowley. “If I imagine really hard, I mean, like, so hard it hurts, then I can temporarily change what they see when they look at me. But I’ll still see what I see.”

“But I don’t understand,” said Aziraphale. “My eyes are closed, and I’m still completely overwhelmed.”

Obviously, semi-colorblindness was no big deal. Aziraphale actually found it fascinating to realize that maybe Crowley’s black wardrobe was anything other than a style choice.

In Aziraphale’s true form, none of it would have bothered him. As an angel he could see in so many dimensions, but the human brain was equipped only to process so much.

Crowley stroked the messy ginger curls that currently belonged to Aziraphale. “Because it’s not actually _sight_ that’s bothering you,” said Crowley. “That’s infrared, that is. I can’t just close my eyes to forget, my senses are meant to remind me what I am.”

Aziraphale, for the first time, delicately raised his head to try to survey the room, eyes screwed shut yet. “Oh!” he said, taking in the incomprehensible colors of Crowley’s walls.

Crowley chuckled as he rubbed the back of Aziraphale’s neck. “Thought it was just a big, grey, empty flat, did you?”

“My dear boy!” Aziraphale gasped. “However can you tolerate the bookshop?”

Crowley smiled as he watched the angel adjust to borrowing his eyes. “Because usually I’m only ever noticing one thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> xx [siliconealien](http://siliconealien.tumblr.com)


End file.
